Sowing Seeds of Happiness
by Yaji's Girl
Summary: See exactly why Dabura the Demon King doesn't belong in HFIL.


**This story is exactly why there are no police, per se, in Other World. Enjoy Dabura the Demon King after his death, the only villain to be kept from HFIL for being 'too evil'. I truly smiled the whole time I was writing this.**

Dabura was the happiest he had ever been.

It was with great vigor and jubilation that he leapt into a field of flowers, springing off of the ghost-like tail death had brought upon him. He held a ring of twisted, gnarled vines in his hands, so astounded by the variety of petals that this one patch along contained that he could hardly begin. But he started with the low-lying flowers, the humble ones that rested in the shade of taller plants. And after filling up most of his wreath, now adorned by a multitude of tiny, white buds and blossoms, he placed a few larger, flashier, and flavorful flowers strategically in his ring, then placing the finished result on his head.

He was no longer just the King of Demons. He was the King of Love and Peace.

He chortled deeply as a few women drifted along a path running by this particular flower bed, the lower halves of their bodies also ending in wispy strands. "Good morning, ladies!" he called out to them, waving a large, red hand amicably through the air.

"Good morning, Dabura!" they cooed back, returning the Demon King's wave. "Nice selection today!"

He grinned, chagrined as they pointed out his crown. "Thank you!" he choked happily, touching the wreath sitting on his horned head. Then he watched as they retreated, giggling to one another about some thing or another. They gave their farewell as they continued along the path, leaving Dabura by himself. And the Demon King couldn't help but allow exuberance to envelope his heart as he slid the ring of flowers off of his head, pressing it against his chest and closing his eyes. There was nothing like this feeling, this feeling that he had never experienced until just a few months ago. If he could thank Majin Buu for anything, it was that the beautiful thing allowed him to die as something as wonderful as a giant cookie, allowing him to enter the pearly gates of Other World after becoming his favorite treat.

Positively glowing, he hovered there, thinking of just how much he loved his new friends here in Other World. They were all so kind, so sweet and gentle. He could never thank King Yemma enough for preventing him from going to the depths of HFIL, where he never would have found this newfound passion of his - picking flowers.

He pressed the wreath of flowers up to his face, allowing all of the scrumptious scents to fill his nose as the petals brushed up against his dark moustache. There was nothing more satisfying than being able to walk away from a good day, able to rest and know that he had done something worthwhile. It wasn't rare that he gave his prized crowns away as presents to some of the neighborly women around him, because if Dabura discovered anything during his time dead, it was that all of the women here were just so pleasant. They had their problems, yes, but Dabura was always welcome to their stories, always ready to comfort a friend in need.

With a last whiff of his ring-shaped bouquet, he placed the wreath proudly back on his head, his large, pointed, red ears sticking out from either side. And then he pranced off, ready to begin another wreath for anybody who should want one. First, before he could begin picking flowers, however, he had to go find more vines. And he was always careful to cut off all thorns, though they were rare to come upon because in Other World, most everything was pleasant and beautiful and simply divine.

But on the other side of the clearing, watching the Demon King at work, were two men. They were humans, having barely made their way out of HFIL due to some last-minute repentance on their parts. King Yemma had been hesitant to allow them out of eternal doom, deciding that he would let them off with one chance, something rather nice for such a grumpy, red ogre. But these two men weren't very nice guys, and they laughed at the large, muscular, red man frolicking through fields. That was something they didn't see everyday.

"Do you see what that tall guy's doin'?" the taller, lankier one by the name of Romu asked, his arms crossed. Then, with the small, stouter man simply looking up at him in confusion, he exclaimed incredulously, "He's pickin' flowers! Pickin' flowers and he's a grown man! No dignity, I swear."

"He sure is strong lookin'," Hacchi replied, pulling the blue cap over his head out of his eyes. He scratched at his belly, adding, "Looks evil, too. Wonder what he's doin' here."

Romu snickered, roughening the messy, brown hair on his head up as he said, "It's not as if security's somethin' to worry 'bout 'round here. We got in fine, and look at all the things we've done!" And Hacchi chuckled darkly, thinking of all of those bank robberies they'd been a part of. If only that last one hadn't messed up, and all thanks to the Great Saiyaman tampering with the bomb. But even that loser couldn't distract him from his pleasure as Romu added, pointing once more to the departing, red figure, "Just look at that! He's obviously got somethin' wrong with him, like a screw loose."

Hacchi glanced up at this taller friend and asked, "Well, what do ya want to do? I'm up for a little fun, because in all honesty, just watchin' him is just about as much fun as watchin' grass grow."

"Know exactly what you mean," Romu said, a mischievous glint to his dark and beady eyes. Then, after clamping his hand tightly by his flabby arm, he pulled his friend along towards the demonic man in the distance. "Let's go."

Dabura, completely unaware of these men's antics, yanked a vine down from a trellis of ivy that some of the ogres tended to in a garden created just for the inhabitants of this realm's enjoyment. He began twisting the harder, knottier lengths into circles, looping the vine until it created a sturdy base. And just as he was about to return to that same flower bed, treasured for its diversity, he looked down to see two small men standing before him, though one was considerably smaller than the other.

Hacchi couldn't help but gulp, now able to appreciate that great beast that was Dabura. He was far larger and far scarier this close up, especially as he looked down upon them with those yellowed eyes, his massive figure looming over the two. He was disarmed immediately as the pursed lips of the monster formed a large smile, showing off many white teeth as he said, "Hello!"

Though Romu was afraid, too, he refused to show it. He held his fist up threateningly to the demon twice his size, yelling at his face, "Get outta here, you big oaf! This is... this is my garden!" It hadn't been easy finding something to pick a fight over, this place being all too fluffy and good for his own tastes. But he decided that laying claim to the whole area would be reason enough to stir the blood of the brute, though he was surprised as the demon only looked surprise.

"Oh, I had no idea!" he apologized, his fingers crawling over the vine he had in his hands. He looked anxiously down at the two of them, explaining, "I've been coming here for months, and I had no idea that it actually belonged to somebody! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go." And he set the vine ring down on the ground, leaving the two astonished as he made his exit.

But Romu hadn't had enough fun with the big guy, calling, "Hey, wait!" Dabura stopped, his torso twisting as he turned to face them. He looked expectantly at the two, readjusting the crown of flowers perched on his large, red head as the taller of the pair yelled, "You're just a big pansy, you know!" He waved his fist angrily, hoping to incite some anger within the Demon King. Dabura, however, only laughed.

"Why, thank you!" he said, happy to have been called one of his favorite flowers. It was quite a compliment, as he took it, deciding that he would return the favor. "And you two are such sweet, beautiful buttercups!"

Hacchi could only shrug as Romu glanced down at him in utter disgust, the demon disappearing down the path. Romu gritted his teeth angrily, kicking at the patch of dirt they were standing on. With a glance at the retreating demon, the short, plump Hacchi asked, "What do we do now, Romu?"

After Romu recovered from his brief bout of anger, he replied, "It looks as if we'll have to stop beatin' around the bush." He pulled one of this sleeves of his sweater up, showing a thin, frail arm. He wasn't sure what they could do to spite the large fellow, but there had to be something to make even that man angry. But then, after thinking for only a little while, a plan formulated in his small head. It was a wicked plan, one that he hoped would get a reaction out of the tall figure. He chuckled darkly to himself before turning to his friend to whisper his devious ideas to his friend.

By the time they started with their little escapade, Dabura had made his way across the way, slightly troubled that his vine-picking spot was taken up. But he couldn't be mad at the two men - after all, they had called him a pansy! A pansy, of all things, that sweet, little flower. Dabura was elated by such a compliment and found it difficult to be angry, though he found it difficult to be angry at anybody.

As the demon turned around, deciding that he would pick a few flowers for those nice men, he was surprised to find the chubbier one standing before him, looking rather out-of-breath. "Hello, my little daffodil!" he exclaimed after recovering from his shock, his hands clenched together in joy as he peered down at the short man before him. But Hacchi could only wince, wondering if it was too late to nip this plan in the bud. The Demon King frightened him, especially with these nicknames.

But before Hacchi could say anything back, Dabura felt something slip off of his head. He uttered slightly, aghast as he reached up to feel that his flower crown had disappeared from atop his head. He whipped around to see Romu standing there, tearing the thing apart limb from limb, flower from flower in hopes that the demon would finally unleash its wrath upon them, giving them something to do. But instead of receiving roars of rage, the pair of them only saw that pitiful Demon King's figure crumple as he placed his hands up to his eyes, sobbing pathetically. Their mouths were open, slightly ajar, as they stared at the powerful man before them, reduced to nothingness.

They didn't even get to revel in this victory, though, as a few of those lady friends of Dabura's were passing by. They soared up to the Demon King, resting their hands comfortingly on his sorry figure and asking him what was wrong. When he simply pointed towards the two men, now standing in fear of this sudden hoard of women, and explained just what crime they had done against him, Hacchi and Romu found themselves being chased down by a group of women, all wielding menacing-looking vine ropes.

There was one woman that stayed behind, plucking a large flower from the field and tucking it behind the sniffling demon's ear. He managed to smile slightly, glad to have friends now, something that he had lacked during his period on Earth. He had friends to defend him during his weakest times, and friends to help build him up during the strongest of times.

He was most definitely the happiest he had ever been.


End file.
